


Smile When the Pain Comes

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-15
Updated: 2004-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muraki meets Hisoka under different circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile When the Pain Comes

"A monster lives in the lord's house," the villagers told him when he arrived. Muraki Kazutaka never met a monster worse than himself. He was intrigued.

He killed a woman on the manor grounds to see if the blood would draw the monster out. He heard a soft sound, and turned to see a pale child with huge green eyes watching him.

The eyes flashed red like the moon as the woman fell from his arms. Hunger washed through him. He raised the knife, swept it down and inward. The pain was excruciating.

He did it again.

The child smiled.


End file.
